The End Is Where We Begin
by Whispers-in-the-Dark120
Summary: Adelaide is just trying to run away from her family; Jennelle was only trying to help out a friend. Neither one expected Oceanic Flight 815 to crash and land on a deserted island, with no way of being rescued.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Lost or any of the characters in the show, except for Adelaide and Jennelle. **

"I swear to God, Shannon, if you ask me one more time to go get you a cup of coffee, I might hit you," A pretty blonde girl said as she turned to face the other blonde girl beside her.

The first girl had straight blonde hair that fell down to about her mid-back. Her hair was cut in short layers, giving it a more fierce look. She had light brown highlights throughout, but not enough to make her hair look darker. Her usually pretty, bright green eyes were now flashing in annoyance as she glared at the second girl. The first was shorter than the other by at least five inches maybe less if the other hadn't been wearing wedges. The first girl was dressed pretty simple, wearing only a pair of jean shorts and a loose fitting, white tank top over a tight-fighting neon pink one.

The second girl was wearing a peach colored shirt and a white pleated skirt dress with a pink jacket over it. The material of the jacket almost made it appear like it was metallic, the way it caught the light. Her blonde hair was cropped short, falling just to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were a darker color, almost like sapphires-which seemed to suit her, since she appeared as though she came from a rich family. Her full lips were set in a scowl as she sat down with a huff, annoyed. She would've been pretty if she ever bothered to smile.

"Shannon, go get your own coffee if you want some," The brunette male sitting in between them said as he turned to the blue-eyed blonde. She huffed but said nothing, only leaning back in her seat after glaring at the other girl.

"I cannot _wait_ for this plane to take off," The other girl said as she too slouched down in her seat. The male looked between them then up at the ceiling, mouthing _'Why me?'_

"I just want my coffee," Shannon complained, and after a moment, Boone stood up, having had enough of her whining.

"I'm gonna go check our tickets and see if we can get into first class." Earlier that day, Shannon had been complaining about not being in first class, but Boone had dismissed her. Now, it was his only excuse to get away from the two arguing blondes, and he was taking it. "Don't kill each other, please," He asked. When no one answered, he prompted. "Jenn?" She was the more likely of the two to start anything.

"I'll play nice," Jennelle replied before Boone walked away.

"What are you even doing here?" Shannon asked the girl.

"I was visiting friends, and helping Boone with you," Jennelle replied sarcastically.

Shannon scoffed before propping her legs up on the seat that Boone had just vacated as she started looking at a word search. Jennelle rolled her eyes as she pulled a book out from her carry-on bag and began to read, trying to ignore Shannon-a task that turned out to be more difficult than it should have been. Every person that walked by, Shannon had something to say about the way they dressed or the way they had done their hair. Jennelle closed her book, unable to concentrate on anything else but the other girl's annoying voice.

Jennelle glanced around the airport, studying people-a hobby she found herself doing whenever she was bored. One particular stood out because of the unique color of her hair. The girl was short, maybe about as tall as Jennelle herself was. She had beautiful sea-green eyes and straight blonde hair. But unlike Jennelle's own hair, this girl's had a reddish tint to it. It would have been on a weird color, but on this girl it looked beautiful. Jennelle started to examine other people, but was cut off as a man walked up to her and Shannon, a brown bag slung over his shoulders.

He looked middle-eastern, with dark curling hair. He had really tanned skin and a beard the same color as his hair. He wore a loose fitting blue shirt over a regular white shirt and loose jeans. He set his brown bag down on the seat beside Shannon.

"Excuse me," He said and Shannon glanced up from her book. "Would you mind watching my bag for a moment? I'll be right back." The second the man had started talking, Shannon had gone back to her word search.

"Sure, whatever," Shannon replied not looking back up at him.

"Thank you," The man said before walking away just as Boone walked up to the girls.

"I couldn't get us in first class," He announced. Jennelle moved out of the way so he could sit down between the two, which he did.

"Why not?" Shannon asked, annoyance clearly in her voice as she turned to face Boone.

"Um... maybe you shouldn't yell at the Gate Agent?" Boone suggested, a tone of sarcasm in his voice causing Jennelle to laugh. Shannon glared at her before speaking.

"What? You're on his side now?" She asked him.

"One day you're going to appreciate everything I do for you," Boone replied. Jennelle scoffed.

"That day will be when you die," Jennelle stated causing Boone to give her a small smile. She was probably right; Shannon didn't appreciate anything. Shannon glared at both of them before grabbing her bag from underneath her seat.

"Yeah, I can't _wait_for that day," She said as she stood up.

"She's such a joy to be around," Jennelle joked.

Boone glanced at her, smiling slightly, before grabbing his bag, and Jennelle doing the same with hers. They both stood up before catching up to Shannon who had hopped up on an escalator that led up to the top part of the airport where the food court was located, the man and his bag completely forgotten.

"You can try again with the Gate Agent," Shannon said as soon as they had caught up.

"Would you let it go?" Boone asked. Shannon glanced at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me for not being pathetic enough to want to sit next to some crying baby for fifteen hours," Shannon replied.

"Oh, God. You can be a bitch," Boone stated, and Jennelle burst out laughing. Those were her _exact_words for Shannon at the moment.

"You wanna play?" Shannon asked. "I will get you thrown off this flight," She stated.

"You really are a bitch," Jennelle stated. She had never met Shannon personally until this day, but she had heard enough stories from Mrs. Carlyle, Boone's mother, and from Boone himself to know that Shannon was not the nicest person. And this short meeting had proven her assumptions of the girl correct.

"I will get you thrown off this flight, too. Don't tempt me," Shannon said.

"Oh yeah?" Boone asked sarcastically. "How you gonna do that?"

"I can do whatever I want," Shannon said. "I can tell them-"

"Tell them what?" Boone asked as they stepped off the escalator. Shannon glared at him as they stopped. "Who's gonna believe you? You're not even capable of-"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Shannon declared, like she was trying to prove her point.

"Does everything have to be dramatic to you?" Jennelle asked. Shannon glared at her before walking over to a man wearing an airport security uniform.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am," The man replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, um. Some Arab guy left his bags on the chairs downstairs and then just walked away," Shannon said, and Jennelle's mouth fell open. There was no way Shannon would stoop that low.

"Can you describe him, please?" The man asked.

"Um... Arab?" Shannon offered unhelpfully then glanced at Jennelle. "She saw him, too," She said as the man turned to Jennelle.

"Can you describe him?" He asked. Jennelle shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention. But I don't think he left it there on purpose," She said, glaring at Shannon.

"He went towards the shops," Shannon added as the man started talking on the walkie talkie he had before jogging quickly off downstairs. Shannon turned around and grinned triumphantly at Boone. "How's that?"

"Bitchy!" Jennelle exclaimed. "You told that guy you'd watch his bag for him!"

"Did I?" Shannon asked. "I must've forgotten," She added as she walked past them.

"I can't believe her!" Jennelle snapped, her eyes narrowed in a glare at Shannon's retreating back. "I hate her, I really do."

"She's a handful," Boone admitted. "Come on. Let's get something to eat," He said as she led Jennelle towards the food court.

Back downstairs in her chair, the blonde girl with red-tinted hair that Jennelle had noticed earlier was sitting there with her iPod in, listening to music. She was flipping through a magazine, having nothing better to do while she waited for the boarding call onto Oceanic Flight 815. After she had flipped through the entire magazine for what seemed like five times, she closed it before stuffing it back into her carry-on. She glanced up to see an Arab looking guy walking over to the row of chairs in front of her.

Just as he got close, airport security grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. She took her earbuds out, interested by what was happened. From what she could hear, the security was asking him about his unattended bag he had left. Which, she found odd because she remembered the one blonde girl saying she would watch it. When the airport security didn't believe that the man had someone watching his bag, she stood up and walked over.

"I was watching his bag. It wasn't unattended. Just because he looks like someone you shouldn't trust doesn't mean that's that case," She stated. It wasn't that she wanted to help this man, she just really disliked police of any sorts, and if she could argue with them, then she would take the opportunity. The police looked at her before backing away from the man and walking away.

"Thank you," The man said as he picked up his bag. "The name's Sayid."

"Adelaide," She stated before walking away from him. He felt that she did not want to talk, so he left her alone. She sat down and instantly disliked those two blonde girls for leaving the bag unattended. She hated police and she hated snotty rich girls.

Adelaide put her earbuds back in and turned up the volume, loud enough that the airport chatter was barely audible. She quickly got bored, however, what with nothing to do and having read her magazine five times now. She decided to get up and do a bit of walking around, stretch her legs a bit.

She was getting pretty hungry,so she decided to walk down to the food court to see if there was anything that looked good that she could eat quickly before the plane started boarding. Just as she was starting to survey her food options, she spotted the two blonde girls that had left the bag alone sitting at a table a little ways off with a man around their age.

As far as she saw it, she had two options. One, she could walk away without making a scene and everything would be fine. Two, she could go over and make a scene in the middle of the airport. After thinking it through, however, she decided to go with option one and leave without buying anything to eat, just in case she was tempted while she was in line. As much as she would love to tell off the two girls for leaving that man's bag alone, being detained right before her flight wouldn't help matters.

"Attention, all passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 prepare for boarding," a woman's voice came over the intercom, and Adelaide took that as her cue to go back to her gate. She fished her plane ticket out of her bag as she walked, and smoothed it out on a nearby pole since it had gotten crumpled.

Soon enough, she was on the plane, trying to find her seat and shoving through crowds of people that were filling the walk way. As soon as she found it, she stuffed her bag overhead, with the exception of her iPod, of course. She had an aisle seat, rather than a window seat, and she inwardly groaned. She always hated aisle seats.

While waiting for the other passengers to board so they could take off, she absentmindedly stuck her foot out in the middle of the aisle, just trying to find a comfortable position for the long trip. She felt something hit her foot, and looked up to see the blonde girl with short hair catch herself just in time from falling. The blonde glared at her as she passed, and Adelaide could have sworn she heard her make a comment about Adelaide's "trashy sneakers".

"So sorry, Princess Peach," Adelaide muttered under breath, shaking her head. A few more passengers came aboard before the flight attendants started reading the safety procedures. The whole bit about how the seat doubles as a flotation device, how there was a mask above your head and how to put it on.

After all was said and done, the plane backed out of the gate and took off, leaving Australia and heading for Los Angeles. Adelaide clicked on her iPod and put it on shuffle, turning the volume louder so she could hear the music over the planes engine. After a while, she felt her eyes getting heavy and decided she would take a short nap. She asked one of the flight attendants for a pillow, and once she came back with one she instantly fell asleep.

Adelaide was suddenly woken up by a major jolt of turbulence, one that made the whole plane shake. "Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her eyes. _Nice wake up call _she thought. She turned to the man sitting next to her. "Hey, how long was I out?"

"Maybe eight hours?" the man said, not looking up from what he was reading.

_Eight hours_? Adelaide internally groaned. She had only meant to sleep for maybe an hour, two tops. But certainly not eight. The plane was then thrown into another wave of turbulence, this time stronger than the last. "Geez," Adelaide muttered.

A man suddenly came rushing down the aisle, muttering 'excuse me' all the way. Several flight attendants were following him, trying to get him to stop, but he just kept going. "What's up with him?" Shannon asked.

"Really, Shannon? Really?" Boone asked, annoyed.

"Did I do something that didn't reach up to your high expectations of being a human being?" Shannon snapped, clearly annoyed with him.

"Oh wow. You used a big word," Jennelle said with a loud gasp. Shannon glared.

"What word was too big for you to understand?" Shannon retorted. Jennelle smiled slightly at the blonde's comeback.

"I just assumed the word 'human' wasn't in your vocabulary," Jennelle replied, and Shannon glared at her. Boone went to intervene before anymore could be said, but the plane lurched violently, sending the three forward with a jolt, their seatbelts catching them.

"That can't be normal," Shannon said turning to look at Boone who always seemed to have the answers, no matter what situation they were in.

"Planes hit turbulence all the time," Boone replied once they had straightened up in their seats.

"But that seems like a lot of turbulence," Jennelle replied, for once agreeing with Shannon. Boone started to say something else but the plane's nose turned downwards and began to spiral out of control straight towards earth.

The last thing Jennelle remembered seeing was little white wisps speeding past the plane window before her vision went black and she woke up lying in sand. She moved her hand through the soft ground before picking her hand up and watching as the little grains fell from her hand back into their place. She slowly sat up, groaning as she did so, and realized she was facing water. She watched as waves lapped up towards the shore before fading away into the sandy beach she sat now. Beach?

How had she gotten on a beach? The last thing she remembered was she had been sitting on the plane beside Boone and arguing with Shannon. The plane! It had started crashing... but she had blacked out. Her eyes went wide before scanning the beach as well, all the noises and sounds beginning to register to her ears.

The plane had crashed onto some beach, some island. Metal littered the sand like some giant had crumpled up paper and dropped it down wherever they pleased. There was a motor that still ran, sucking in through the rotors. Sand was being blown everywhere. People were screaming, some in fear, some in pain and some for loved ones. Others lay injured on the beach, unable to do anything to help themselves. Jennelle felt useless to help anyone. She wanted to, but had no way to do so.

A high-pitched shriek reached her ears and she turned towards it to see Shannon standing in the middle of all the chaos, screaming. There was nothing else for her to do. She was scared and lost and confused. Despite Jennelle always arguing with the girl since she had met her a few days ago, she was relieved to see she was okay and not injured. At least there was a familiar face, someone she knew. Her heart stopped. Where was Boone?

"Boone!" Jennelle stated, standing up quickly. A little too quickly. The blonde swayed in her spot as little black spots clouded her vision. The dizzy feeling quickly passed before she began to move around the beach, searching for her friend. "Boone!"

She stopped when she spotted him a little ways away, trying to give a woman CPR. Jennelle breathed a sigh of relief before running across the beach to him. She slid onto her knees the moment she reached him and hugged him tightly. He leaned back at the impact of the hug before his own arms went around her, he too breathing a sigh of relief before pulling away and turning his attention back onto the woman lying on the sand not breathing.

"Stop!" A voice sounded from behind them as a man wearing a suit ran up to Boone and Jennelle just as Boone had started to breathe into the woman's mouth again. Boone stopped in surprise as the man knelt beside them. "Her head's not tilted far back enough. You're blowing air into her stomach."

"You sure?" Boone asked, confused. The man didn't answer before he leaned over the woman and proceeded to do the same thing that Boone had done, or it looked the same to Jennelle.

"That's exactly what he was doing!" Jennelle said, having to shout over the whir of the engine.

"I'm a lifeguard, I'm licensed!" Boone told the man.

"Yeah, well, you need to seriously think about giving that license back," The man said. Boone frowned, not happy about that. He had only been trying to help. He noticed that whatever the man had been doing to the woman wasn't working either.

"Maybe we should do one of those hole things. You know, stick the pen in the throat?" Boone suggested, trying once again to be helpful.

"Yeah, good idea. You go get me a pen," The man said, a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Boone nodded before standing up and pulling Jennelle with him before running off. Apparently Boone hadn't heard the sarcasm.

"Does anybody have a pen?" Boone asked every person he could find.

Just as they were on their fifth person, a loud explosion sounded behind them, causing the ground to shake and throwing the two young adults to the sand. They both looked over their shoulders and saw one of the plane wings had detached from off of the wreckage, plummeting to the sandy beach below. The bright red flames leapt into the air, the smoke blending in with the clouds in the bright blue sky. They glanced at each other before standing up and turning around, surveying the surrounding area. Right now, they were stranded.


End file.
